El que toca, toca la suerte es loca
by jupter
Summary: El gran final de este fic! La frase clave sera: Nada como ir juntos a la par -PAPPO- Cantante de Rock Muchas gracias a todas por seguirlo!
1. Chapter 1

**tRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC! **

**uNA FIESTA... TODOS LOS CHICOS DE SOUTH PARK SON GAYS... (menos cartmAn)**

**eL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA: cREEK: sTyLE: dIP: cLYEN- Y ALGUNOS MAS**

* * *

Una fiesta... Que podria ser mejor un dia viernes por la noche? sinseramente nada

-Mierda Tweek! es un maldito juego! no vas a morir por jugar a la botella!- decia un impasiente Craig, obviamente lo hacia porque era la unica forma de darle un beso a ese adorable rubio.

-GAH! pero es demaciada presion! ademas, somos solo hombres!- Bueno, es verdad era algo extraño, una fiesta llena de alcohol con solo chicos! nada podia sonar mas marica... pero bueno, es que los chicos de ultimo año de la secundaria de South Park eran lo menos heterosexual del mundo. Asi es, aunque suene raro, el unico NORMAL, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era Eric Cartman... Y obviamente no habia asistido a la reunion.

-Quienes juegan?- Pregunto alegre Clyde mientras alzaba con su mano una botella.

-Yo y Greg jugamos- dijo Chris levantando la mano de su amigo.

-Yo juego- dijo Token

-Y yo- dijo Damien mirando a un rubiecito angelical sentado en una esquina...-Pip tambien- agrego -No pip?- dijo sonriendo al ver como este asentia con la cabeza, mas por miedo que por tener ganas.

-Yo voy a jugar y Tweekers tambien- dijo con su cara apatica de siempre Tucker.

-Stan y yo tambien- dijo Kyle sonriendo.

Todos miraron a Kenny... -Es nesesario que me lo pregunten? es obvio que voy a jugar si estan todos ustedess- agrego con una sonrisa triunfante.

Clyde fue el primero en girar la botella:

-El primero es... Stan!- Marsh solo se limito a soltar un "Hum". La botella giro de nuevo.

-Con Damien!- dijo sorprendido.

En la cara de el anticristo se hizo perseptible una sonrisa... le enseñaria a ese marica lo que era besar. Se acerco al medio de la ronda. Stan lo dudo un poco... Damien no era la persona que el queria pero bueno.

Por otro lado una persona estaba totalmente intranquila: Kyle Broflovsky. Por que carajo seria?

Primero Stan acerco su rostro al del otro timidamente, pero el otro pelinegro se adelanto y lo tomo violentamente del menton, acercando su boca con la del otro. El chico de ojos azules cerro sus ojos intentando visualisar a la verdadera persona con la que deberia hacer eso, mientras que los ojos rojos de Damien se llenaban de lengua se introdujo en la boca ajena sin pedir permiso, y comenso a recorrerla sin ningun cuidado. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-Mierda! fue el beso mas sensual que vi en mi vida!- solto Kenny.

Damien miro fijamamente a alguien en espesifico. Pip, el anticristo sabia a la perfeccion lo que este sentia por su persona, y mas aun... el correspondia a ese sentimiento... Se enamoro de un Jodido Rubio Europeo. Mierda! el pequeño ingles se encontraba con una expresion triste. Se acerco a donde el chico se encontraba.

-Pip- lo llamo con la calma que tanto lo caracterizaba, creo yo: que puede perturbar al hijo del propio Satan. El pequeño levanto la mirada, y se encontro con esos extraños pero hermosos ojos rojos. -Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si Damien- dijo secandose unas pequeñas lagrimas que acababan de asomarse con la manga de su camiseta.. El moreno le dedico una sonrisa, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, intento ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas. -Te quiero Pip- escucho antes de ser abrazado por un Damien que ahora estaba sentado a su lado. Beso su mejilla dulcemente.

Kyle frunsio el seño notoriamente hasta que tuvo a su mejor amigo a su lado. Stan noto al instante esa expresion que le dedicaba el pelirrojo. Por un lado le preocupaba que se hubiese puesto celoso... Tiene sentido? Solo son amigos... Y por otro lado se distraia pensando en lo lindo que se veia el judio cuando se enfadaba. Intento alivianar las cosas un poco, acomodo su menton sobre el hombro del otro. Este gruño -Acaso soy tu banquito?-.

-Kyyyleee! tengo pachorra!- su tono de voz era muy infantil.

-Pues dicelo a tu presioso Damien- estaba furioso.

-Kyle, no me vas a decir que estabas celoso?-

-Lo estoy- Mierda, lo admitio. Stan sonrio satisfecho y abrazo al pelirrojo con mucha suavidad.

-Eres el unico para mi-

La noche era joven aun, el cielo estaba muy oscuro. Una tormenta de nieve se acercaba. No seria posible volver a sus casas, esa noche la pasarian alli.

Clyde tomo la botella -las proximas victimas son,,, tatantatan!- dijo estupidamente -Yo! y ...Tweek!-

-Gah! yo? noo! jesus! es demasiada presion!- dijo el rubio... no queria besar a cualquiera.

-Vamos Tweek no es tan malo. Al menos asi dominaras alguna vez...- Dijo Kenny en forma de insulto para con el castaño.

-Clyde no podria dominar ni a Butters!- Ayuda ahora Damien, que se encontraba abrazando aun a un rubiesito.

-Hijos de puta!, eso es mentira- dijo.

Tomo al rubio de la cintura muy bruscamente haciendo que sus caderas chocasen de una forma deliciosa y plasentera. Unio su boca con la del rubio, mordio el labio inferior de este, haciendo que emitiese un leve gemido que hizo que Clyde se exitase mucho. Se apresuro a introducir su lengua a la boca del pequeño chico mientras este solo se dejaba llevar, de pronto sus manos rodeaban el cuello del mayor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se dedicaban a disfrutar el momento. Sus lenguas luchaban en una pelea a la que Clyde no estaba dispuesto a perder. Su amigo tenia un particular y reconfortante sabor a cafe. Se separaron y fueron abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Mierda! como pudieron besarse con tanta pasion?

_cONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Oh! Mother of Craig! **

**oPINEN:**

** Como reaccionara Craig despues de ver como su mejor amigo besaba asi al amor de su vida?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

** A KIENES LES TOCA EN LA PROXIMA?**

** REVIEWSS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mierda! ¿Como pudieron besarse con tanta pasion?

Todos los miraban atonitos, el pequeño Tweek se sonrojo de una manera sumamente violenta, nunca habia besado a otra persona que no sea Craig ( cosa que ocurria seguido, pero jamas se habia enterado nadie, ya que Tucker no se hacia cargo de lo que sentia por el ).

Clyde miro a Token, que simplemente no podia creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Clyde... - dijo Kenny sorprendido -Por que no me besas a mi?- de verdad le parecio que besaba de manera super sexi -Y Twee... si antes te tenia ganas, a partir de ahora, intenta no quedarte solo con migo- una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

Craig solo guardo silencio y miro hacia otro costado. Era demaciado su orgullo como para tragarselo y admitir que estaba totalmente celoso, de Clyde y de Kenny. Sentia ganas de asesinarlos, la vena de su sien comensaba a hincharse. Stan sonrio de lado, a pesar de no ser su amigo, pudo deducir como se encontraba.

-Que raro que Craig no haya dicho nada...- Dijo el moreno con maldad en sus ojos azules. El no solia hacer ese tipo de maldades, pero no se pudo resistir esta vez.

El chico de gorro coya lo miro con odio -Que quieres que diga, Marsh?- intentó fingir indiferencia.

-Digo, como seguro creias que Tweek era de tu propiedad...-

-Yo jamas creeria eso- En verdad si lo creia pero no lo admitiria jamas.

-Que? Ustedes dos salen?- Dijo Kyle, "siempre tan informado"

-No- Una respuesta seca, del seco Tucker.

-Gah! pero Craig, tu dijiste...- Sono la voz del rubio paranoico, sus temblores se incrementaban.

-Yo jamas te dije nada! yo solo te besaba cuando estaba aburrido- No podria haber dicho nada peor. El rubio sentia como su corazon se rompia. Grandes lagrimas cayeron desde sus hermosos ojos verdes, por sus mejillas quedaba un .

-Pero yo crei que tu...Gah!- Mierda, otra vez, un nudo en su garganta le impedia hablar.

-Bien lo dijiste, creiste...- Porque? El en verdad sufria mucho al ver como Tweek comensaba a llorar,Porque siempre tenia que ser tan orgulloso?... Porque no podia amar de la misma manera que los demas?

Ya era tarde, el rubio rompio en llanto ante la mirada de todos los presentes, cubrio su rostro con sus manos, y se fue corriendo velozmente por las escaleras, se oyo como se cerraba la puerta del baño . Siempre huyendo de todo, pero es que era demasiada presion.

Todos miraron al pelinegro en silencio, Pip, que era uno de los mejores amigos de Tweek se mordio el labio inferior como intentando contener su ira. No pudo.

-Eres un idiota!- le grito el ingles.

Tucker arqueo una ceja, como un pendejo tan debilucho se atrevia a retarlo?. Se acerco a el lenta y amenazadoramente, el rubio temblo levemente en su lugar pero en ningun momento dejo de mirar al otro con odio.

Craig lo tomo rapidamente del cuello de su camiseta lo acerco a su cara y le dedico una mirada fria y sombria. -Tendria que preocuparme por lo que tu opinas?-

Debio soltar al rubiesito, que cayo al piso, ya que de pronto su mano ardia en llamas.

-Alejate de el Tucker!- Damien lo miraba fijamente, en sus ojos rojos se podian divisar las llamas del mismisimo infierno.

-Por que lo defiendes? Acaso es tu novio?- Pip miraba la escena de los dos pelinegros enfrentandose en frente de el, se sentia con miedo, pero sabia que nada malo le podria pasar a Damien, por mas malo y fuerte que fuera Craig, el chico era el mismisimo hijo de Satan.

-Quieres que te diga algo?- sus ojos rojos no expresaban sentimiento alguno -Si, es mi novio, porque yo no soy tan idiota como para ocultar lo que siento por orgullo. Pip eres mi novio- Sintio una gran alegria al ver que ante estas palabras Philip mostro una gran y enorme sonrisa. Entre los presentes se hizo un murmuro casi mudo.

-Yo no oculto nada- Dijo Craig, no estaba dispuesto a que su mentira se derrumbara, el amaba a Tweek mas que a nada en el mundo, pero su orgullo... su maldito orgullo volvia a actuar por el.

-Crees que no lo se, se ve en tus ojos que cada vez que lo niegas en tu interior sufres demaciado- Tenia un aire victorioso -Te aconsejo que vayas y se lo digas, tengo la sospecha de que algo malo esta por pasarle...-

Esas ultimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Tucker... Algo malo le estaba por pasar a Tweek? Cuando termino de procesar lo que habia oido, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-A que te refieres?- dijo con miedo en sus ojos.

-No te das cuenta que te ama mas que a todo- Dijo Pip.

-No creo que quiera seguir viviendo sin ti- Tal vez, solo tal vez tenia razon.

Subio las escaleras corriendo, abrio la puerta de un portaso y lo vio.

...Continuara

* * *

**Disculpen por favor! no pude evitar hacer un Creek tragico disfrazado de un fic de humor!**

**Espero que les guste y no se enojennn...**

**Comenten y opinen si quieren que lo siga!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primero debo aclarar que este capitulo va a ser con una cancion de fondo. Se llama: Corazon. Y es de: Pequeña Orquesta Reincidentes. Les recomiendo que la escuchen, es hermosa.**_

* * *

_"No creo que quiera seguir viviendo sin ti" Tal vez, solo tal vez tenia razon._

_Subio las escaleras corriendo, abrio la puerta de un portaso y lo vio._

_Rapidamente llego una ambulancia. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba: Uno porque ya casi no tenia pulso, el otro porque simplemente no lo podia entender._

_**Corazón yo no entendí, que ese amor se iba a morir  
protegido entre algodones, los alambres y los palos**_

_El pequeño cuerpo del rubio tirado en el suelo, sus delgadas muñecas envueltas en algodones. Habia querido terminar con su vida. Y todo por aquel moreno que ahora solo se dedicaba a observar estatico._

_**Para qué golpear al juez, le pego y más pido perdón  
por no escucharte que me amabas como se ama la última vez**_

_Craig no entendia, no queria despedirse, eso no. Si su Tweek no iba a volver... ¿Para que decir te amo como se dice la ultima vez? No estaba listo._

**_Corazón quise decir que algún dios me traiga aquí_**  
**_esa voz de las tijeras, que me lleve a tu silencio._**

_Mierda, ya son dos horas esperando fuera de ese quirofano. En verdad podia sentir el ruido de las tijeras y el silencio del mas pequeño que descansaba en una camilla, tal vez por el resto de los dias. El sonido del reloj lo __desquiciaba, nadie se acercaba a informarles de nada. Todos alli reunidos esperando tan solo oir una buena noticia. _

**_Pero ves el tiempo es el dueño de todas las frutas_**  
**_que maduran su hermosura, su mejor rojo mientras se mueren_**

_Intenta recordar como se veia unos minutos antes de oir esas horribles palabras y huir para desangrarse en aquel frio baño. Sus ojos llenos de brillo, su piel rozagante, su cabello brilloso, sus mejillas encendidas. Y ahora su vida casi apagandose._

**_Corazón a qué agitar esta espuma por mi cuerpo_**  
**_estas olas sin orillas, reloj vaciando balas perdidas_**

_El reloj seguia corriendo. Jamas podria perdonarse a si mismo si le pasara algo. No veria mas al chico paranoico de cabellos rubios y electrizados, enormes e inquietos ojos verdes, y delgado cuerpo._

_ No muy lejos de donde el, solo,se encontraba..._

_Clyde lloraba desconsoladamente, no queria un final asi para su amigo, lo queria muchisimo y sentia rabia contra ese chico que le hizo eso, Token, solo intentaba consolarlo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos._

_..._

_Kenny observaba a un punto fijo con cara de amargura, mientras Butters a su lado, solo hablaba de que harian cuando Tweek se recuperase, siempre tan positivo, eso conmovia al rubio mayor._

_..._

_Por otro lado, Kyle habia acompañado a Stan afuera del hospital a fumar, esa situacion era horrible, y a pesar de odiar el humo, por esta vez, les ayudaria a quitarse las ansias mientras aguardaban a saber mas por el chico._

_-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Stan una vez que el silencio se hizo insoportable._

_-Yo si lo puedo creer, que la persona que mas amas en el mundo te desprecie de esa forma no es cualquier cosa- opino Kyle con expresion fria_

_-Acaso te paso a ti?- No tenia idea de a que se referia._

_-Me pasaste tu, o no te diste cuenta?_

_..._

_La mirada de Greg se encontraba perdida, mientras Ze Mole lloraba en silencio..._

_-Yo pude darle mas que eso- Dijo el castaño en un susurro..._

_Flash Back_

_-Es que... te amo- solto sin mas. _

_-Lo siento Chistopher... amo a otra persona- Dijo Tweek._

_Sintio como su corazon se rompia en mil pedasos_

_Fin Flash Back_

_-Carajo Mole! no te das cuenta de que jamas tendras nada con ese pendejo! el no te ama!- Grito greg, y se levanto dispuesto a irse a la mierda, mas una mano lo tomo de la muñeca y lo detuvo._

_-Porque te importa tanto?-_

_-Porque te amo- se solto del agarre del mayor y salio corriendo, dejando al otro confundido._

_..._

_Pip se encontraba rezando, Damien sonreia ante la inocencia de su "amigo"... Rezar y amar al hijo del mismo diablo... Pero debia admitir que el hecho de que Tweek se encontrara asi, lo ponia muy mal. Despues de todo, el, era muy paresido a Pip, solo que algo mas llamativo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Por que lo habia defendido cuando Craig lo destruia por dentro? Tal vez ese extraño rubio ya no era uno mas, sino que de verdad le importaba por alguna razon?_

_Mil preguntas se formulaban en la mente de aquel moreno de ojos llameantes, sentia mucho rencor por lo que Craig le habia hecho al pequeño._

_-Chicos- Aparecio frente de ellos una enfermera, su rostro denotaba cansancio. Todos se reunieron frente de ella. -Su amigo esta bien, pueden pasar a verlo de a uno dentro de unas 12 horas puede volver a casa como si nada. No sera nesesario ningun tipo de cuidado ni nada de eso... excepto comer bien, ya que perdio muchisima sangre -_

_Solo basto oir eso para que un pelinegro saliera disparado hacia la habitacion donde se alojaba el rubio. No, no era Craig Tucker..._

* * *

**Okey... que mierda fue eso? me parece que me salio mal! xD **_  
_

**Opinennn!**

**Q****uien salio hacia esa habitacion? Como que no fue Tucker! **

** QUe les parecio mi CRACK! Ze Mole x Tweek-Damien x Tweek?**

**Como reaccionara Craig? Y Pip?**

**Que dira Stan con respecto a la confecion que le hizo Kyle? Dejen sus reviewss plisss! son lo unico que me mantie vivaa!**

** Espero que les haya gustado... Escuchen "corazon" de PEQUEÑA ORQUESTA REINCIDENTES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okeyy... tarde muchisimoo... y es que no soy muy organisada que digamoss... **

**ANteriormente: **

_-Su amigo esta bien, pueden pasar a verlo de a uno dentro de unas 12 horas puede volver a casa como si nada. No sera nesesario ningun tipo de cuidado ni nada de eso... excepto comer bien, ya que perdio muchisima sangre -_

_Solo basto oir eso para que un pelinegro saliera disparado hacia la habitacion donde se alojaba el rubio. No, no era Craig Tucker..._

* * *

Observo al pequeño rubio tendido en la cama. Su corazon volvia a latir normalmente, pero seguia con la mirada triste.

Tweek abrio los ojos lentamente -Cra...ai..ig?- Eso empeoro todo de nuevo. La vista del chico moreno se fijo en el suelo. Christophe **(es moreno... segun yo...) **no pudo haber sentido un dolor mas agudo en su pecho.

-Espero que mejores Tweek- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para que el ojiverde no notara que por su mejilla comensaba a deslisarse una pequeña lagrima. Se fue de la habitacion triste pero con una verdadera furia. Camino a paso firme hasta donde un moreno, mas o menos, de su altura estaba parado mirando al suelo. Tomo del cuello de la camisa de aquel chico de azules y cautivadores ojos, elevandolo del suelo.

-La unica razon por la que no te mato aqui y ahora es porque eres la unica maldita mierda que ese chico quiere!- Su voz sonaba quebrada, pero era un gran grito de odio contra el joven Tucker -Si no lo cuidas no dudare en quitartelo! No te mereces tenerlo... el merece algo mucho mejor- Lo solto dejandolo caer al suelo y sujetando su cuello por el maltrato que acababa de recibir.

Craig, aun en el piso, observo como Chris se dirijia hacia donde Gregory. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos se levanto y camino hacia la puerta que lo separaba de su amado y entro a la habitacion. El chico se encontraba de una manera totalmente deplorable: Sus ojos de color verde oliva ahora se encontraban enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras, sus labios comunmente rojizos ahora estaban de un color morado, casi azulado... Tendria frio? Su piel tan bella ahora se encontraba mas palida que de costumbre... verlo asi hizo que se le herizara la piel. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Perdoname Tweek- Donde estaba el viejo Craig Tucker? Intento todo, mas las lagrimas no cesaban. Se desplomo sobre aquel presiado cuerpo.

**Tweek Pov**

La tristeza que colmaba mi pecho no me permitia respirar. Craig me lo dejo en claro, no le importo, nada. Subi las escaleras corriendo, no queria, ni podia permitir que me vieran llorar... A quien engaño? no me importaba una mierda nada. Mi jodida vida se habia ido al carajo. Que razon para vivir me quedaba ahora. Debi haber oido a Christophe, el me dijo que Craig no me queria... Porque mierda segui guardando esa ilucion tan estupida? Ah, ya lo recuerdo: Craig venia a mi casa todos los malditos viernes, nos besábamos apacionadamente durante horas y se iba... al otro dia fingiamos que nada habia ocurrido. Se habia convertido en una rutina.

Llore por unos segundos y vi la unica opcion que tenia para terminar con mi dolor. Una navaja muy fina se encontraba en el lavabo... la hundi en mi piel y observe como la sangre, de un rojo que jamas antes habia visto, comensaba a escaparse de mi cuerpo, Comense a sentirme muy debil. De pronto todo se oscurecio.

...

Mi vista borrosa me trae una imagen casi angelical... era Craig?, creo que pronuncie su nombre antes de escuchar que se iba... ¿Por que se alejaba? y vuelvo a caer en la inconciencia.

...

Un leve peso esta posado en mis piernas, siento un enorme ardor en mis muñecas. Oigo como alguien pronuncia mi nombre, una hermosa y profunda voz, parecida a la de... -Craig?- Termino de abrir mis ojos, el se encuentra observandome con una expresion casi atonita, sus ojos azules se encuentran algo rojizos.

-Es..tas... llorando?- Digo timidamente y llevo mi vista hacia mis sabanas. Desde cuando estoy aqui?

-Tweek!- su voz sonaba angustiosa... -Perdoname! por favor, no tenia que decir todo eso, en especial porque yo...- Se detuvo, poso sus manos sobre mis hombros, acerco su rostro al mio lentamente y me beso.

El efecto de la anestecia comensaba a desaparecer, sus temblores volvian a su cuerpo, y ahora estaba llorando.

-Por favor Craig.. GAH! no me mientas, no podria volver a desilucionarme, me hubiesen dejado morir en paz...- Las lagrimas no querian parar de salir de sus ojos.

-Por esta vez... tienes que creerme, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- Miro a los ojos al menor, e intento detener sus temblores acariciando su cabello, que lucia muy desordenado...** (Oh! dios! que CUTEE! es tan lindooo- quisiera ser CRAIGG::: poder tocar el pelo de Tweekk") **

-Dije lo que dije porque fui y soy un idiota sin remedio- miro de nuevo al suelo, no podia quebrarse, no ahora -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no te merezco, tu no mereces sufrir de esta manera, pero si tan solo me perdonas, te juro con mi vida, que te recompensare todo- Miro al rubio con una sonrisa triste.

-Craig... no podria no perdonarte, eres mi unica razon para vivir- El chico tembloroso, levanto su mano lentamente y tomo la del pelinegro. Tucker se limito a tomar aquella pequeña mano entre las suyas, y beso las heridas que alli estaban.

-Te amo Twekeers-

Oyeron como alguien golpeaba la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Pasen- respondio el rubio. El que entraba era Kenny.

-Tucker...- Dijo Kenny, el sabia que Craig era una persona muy particular, pero nunca creyo que pudiera ser tan hijo de puta.

-Me voy Tweek- dijo el moreno dandose cuenta de que no agradaba su presencia y se retiro de ahi.

-Tweks! dijo el rubio mayor cuando el moreno partió. Se acerco peligrosamente al cuerpo ajeno...

-Vine a decirte que ojala te recuperes rapido ya que la propuesta del trio con Clyde sigue en pie...- Y le guiño el ojo picaramente.

Tweek solo temblo como un maniatico -GAH! Kenny! como puedes decir esoo?-

-Bueno solo decia! me voy, hay otros que quieren verte-

-Esta bien-

Vio como ese chico entraba con una cara que no transmitia emocion alguna -Por que lo perdonas?-

* * *

**OHHH DIOS! me salio muy feoooo! CReo que se me nublo la imaginacion!**

**por favor... quiero tu opinion!**

**¿Crees que Tweek deberia perdonar a Craig?**

**¿Que deberia hacer Christophe?**

**¿Estan de acuerdo con el trio que ideo Kenny? xD**

**y una ultima preguntaa! Vale la pena que siga intentando escribir? (xD es que ultimamente nada me sale como lo planeooo)**

** BEsos ESpero LEs HAya GUstadoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIOS! ME COSTO MUCHO TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO... QUERIA ALGO DRAMATICO... PERO NO SE SI ME SALIO... PERDON POR TARDAR.. ES QUE COMO NACIO MI HERMANITA ANDO CON POCO TIEMPO..**_  
_

**Atencion: LEMON LEMON LEMON! xD **

* * *

_"La idea del Trio con Clyde y Tweek seguia en pie..."_

_Su respiracion se volvia agitada, el calor entre sus cuerpos aumentaba velozmente. Frente a el, un pequeño rubio gemia fuertemente y un adorable castaño se encontraba jadeante. Sus cuerpos desnudos lucian hermosos, casi perfectos, el confortante aroma de sus pieles innundaba su olfato, clara señal de exitacion. _

_Kenny McCormic nunca habia vivido una experiencia semejante. El placer invadia cada milimetro de su cuerpo ahora sudoroso. Bruscamente le dio vuelta a Clyde, lo beso aun cegado por la lujuria y mordio su labio, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte alarido de dolor, lo estaba comenzando a penetrar, era tan estrecho y eso lo volvia loco, besaba sensualmente su espalda mientras acariciaba su abdomen, el chico no se atrevia a producir ningun ruido, y eso lo enojaba un poco, asi que apresuro su labor y logro al fin, oir los gritos de ese chico. Habia terminado su labor... con uno de ellos. Se abalanzo sobre Tweek y beso su cuello una vez mas, sus manos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, su exitacion no bajaba, pero dedico bastante tiempo en complaser al rubio paranoico, besaba sus labios, acariciaba suavemente todo su cuerpo, mordia el lobulo de su oreja... hasta que no logro soportarlo mucho mas. Comenso a penetrarlo fuertemente, sin cuidado alguno, sin notar que en esos ojos verdes comensaban a aparecer lagrimas de dolor, que de pronto desaparecio y fue remplasado por placer..._

_-GAH! Kenny!... eres mejor que Craig!... AHHHH!-_

_..._

Mierda, tan solo habia sido un jodido sueño... un hermoso y jodido sueño. Kenny se desperto, y noto una gran molestia en su entrepierna. Miro a su alrededor, su habitacion estaba oscura, sentia el frio y la humedad carcomiendole los huesos. Ya en el baño, se quito la ropa listo para darse una ducha de agua fria. _  
_

De pronto, un pensamiento extraño aparece en su mente... ¿Y si violo a Butters?...okey, eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pero es que ese rubio era demasiado adorable, y Kenny no se podia resistir a la idea de corromper su ingenua mente.

...

-Por que lo perdonaste?- Esa voz sono en la habitacion casi con eco.

-Ngh..Chris?- Se veia algo confundido... comensaba a temblar fuertemente.

-Acaso te das cuenta de que es una perra?- Se veia enojado, pero en realidad estaba demaciado dolido.

-Claro que no... el me prometio cambiar - de nuevo el jodido temblor, su tic en el ojo se aceletaba.

-La gente promete muchas cosas, Tweek...- Cada palabra que salia de la boca del rubio lo lastimaba.

-El me ama!- grito Tweek de pronto.

-YO te amaba...- Giro su vista para la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella solto un casi inaudible -Se feliz...-

Salio del hospital corriendo, debia encontrar a Gregory.

...

Miro al pelinegro de una manera adorable. Si el anticristo estaba confundido de alguna manera con lo que sentia por ese ingles, ahora ya no.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos interminables segundos, se sentian tan bien... pero algo preocupaba al moreno...

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?...- Se sentia inseguro, no queria quitarle a su unico amor el privilegio de subir al cielo... Era casi un angel, despues de todo...

-No hay nada que desee mas que esto...- Dice y se para de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Eres conciente de que despues de esto, te espera una eternidad en el infierno?...-

-No me importa el resto de mi existencia, siempre y cuando en este momento este junto a ti...- Sus ojos azules irradiaban amor... tal vez un amor algo enfermiso... pero amor de todos modos.

Eso era suficiente para Damien... Miro a su rubio de arriba a abajo y se relamio los labios...

-Comiensa el satanismo- dijo casi en un susurro. Unieron sus bocas con un beso sumamente apasionado, cayeron pesadamente en la cama de negras sabanas de seda. Damien sobre Pip, unos segundos bastaron para despojarse de la ropa mutua y salvajemente. El chico de los ojos de ruby contemplo esa piel tan suave y blanca. No lo dudaria, iba a dejar en ella miles de marcas, que lo marquen para siempre como suyo.

Se volvieron a besar, el rubio enredo sus dedos en el cabello azabache del otro chico, que iba bajando para besar ahora su cuello.

Pip Pov

Siempre considere que esto era un gran pecado... y mas si era con ese pelinegro de ojos rojos... Mirenme ahora, estoy debajo de el, sintiendo al maximo y estremesiendome cada vez que roza mi piel.

Esta besando suavemente mi cuello... AUCH! me mordio de manera muy fuerte, eso solo me exita mas...

Sinto su lengual recorrer mi pecho, mi vientre... aqui terminamos...

Fin Pip Pov

Sus ojos no podian ver ya, el placer no lo dejaba pensar siquiera, Damien era perfecto, y sabia a la perfeccion que debia hacer. Damien ya no aguantaba mas... debia poseerlo en ese mismisimo instante o moriria.  
Al prinsipio lo hizo con suma suavidad, lo mas lento posible para no hacerlo sufrir, pero cada vez la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas aumentaba. El pelinegro mordia violentamente la espalda de su amado, no podia controlarse...

Acabaron ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos tenian en su rostro una gran marca de felicidad a pesar de estar exaustos, se miran a los ojos...

_Y juntos, junto a un fuego imaginario,_  
_abren paquetes y entre regalos_  
_se dan un beso que dura 7 segundos._  
_Y en el cartel que cuelga junto a la cama_  
_una fase que no dice nada... _

...Se dan un beso que dura 7 segundos...

...

Ya habian pasado varias horas... habia recorrido medio South Park, no lo encontraba...

-Donde te metiste, jodido ingles?- Se estaba comensando a enojar.

_-El numero con el que usted se quiere comunicar se no se encuentra disponible...- _Cerro el celular con fuerza... -Donde Carajo estas?-

...

A pocos metros de alli un rubio se encontraba llorando en un oscuro callejon... Siente unos pasos acercarse a el...

-Christophe?...-

DEFINITIVAMENTE ESE NO ERA LA MOLE

* * *

**Espero les haya gustadoo...**

**Opina:;**

**DIos! me costo mucho el lemon... creo que salio medio malo... pero buenoo... la intencion es lo que cuenta, no? **

**Donde esta Gregory?**

**Quien era esa persona que se acerco a el?**

**Y Tweek? Le hara caso a Christopher?**

** BYE! LOS AMO... espero presionen ese hermoso boton azul**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Estoy un poco decepcionada con este fic,,, no se si me esta saliendo bien... Pero igual lo voy a continuar. _**

**_La cancion de fondo es ANGEL DE LOS PERDEDORES. de PATRICIO REY Y SUS REDONDITOS DE RICOTA._**

**_espero les guste_**

* * *

_A pocos metros de alli un rubio se encontraba llorando en un oscuro callejon... Siente unos pasos acercarse a el..._

_-Christophe?...-_

_DEFINITIVAMENTE ESE NO ERA LA MOLE _

_..._

Sus ojos claros se abren de una manera espeluznante, en frente suyo surge una figura que el ya conocia bien, pero que no queria recordar... Un chico rubio, alto, muy alto, de mucha musculatura, en sus brazos se podian apreciar varios tatuajes, una sonrisa macabra plantada en su rostro y unos ojos que reflejaban maldad pura.

-Inglesito...-

Gregory no pudo mas que temblar... No queria recordar todas las cosas horribles que habia tenido que pasar gracias a ese hijo de puta, el miedo le helo la sangre.

_**Escondiste todos tus recuerdos en una guarida,**_

_**ajurando que nunca dirias alguna mentira**_

_** pero vienes de esos callejones que funden alcoholes,**_

_** donde solo campeonan los peones.**_

**Flash Back**

El rubio sentia como esas manos ajenas irrumpian por debajo de su camisa, su piel se herizaba, sentia miedo, mucho miedo, pero nadie podia decirle que no a Trent Boyett. Quien sabe que podria llegar a hacer si no conseguia lo que queria. Por meses y meses tuvo que soportar los constantes abusos sexuales, amenazas, miedo, y muchas cosas mas. Por que razon? Al parecer, Trent se habia enamorado de el, pero mas que amor era una obsecion, estaba enfermo de la cabeza, totalmente desquisiado. Por otro lado, el ingles no sentia nada, y solo aceptaba todo eso por miedo, puro miedo.

Las cosas siguieron asi hasta que un dia en su vida volvio a aparecer alguien, una persona especial a la que una vez vio partir con lagrimas en los ojos a su tierra natal: La lejana y hermosa Francia. Volvio a ver a la unica persona a la que habia amado en su vida... Christophe DeLorne... mejor conocido como Ze Mole. El castaño seguia siendo el mismo frances impulsivo, anormal, bruto, siempre desarreglado, masculino, sexi y monstruosamente ateo del que el se habia enamorado. Ese sentimiento casi olvidado volvio a surgir de golpe.

-Te prometo que no dejare que te toque nunca mas- Esa promesa lo aliviaba tanto.

-Por que haces esto Chris?-

-Porque a pesar de ser un marica ingles, te quiero- No era lo que queria oir, pero al menos lo hacia sentir especial.

Ze Mole cumplio su promesa... peleo contra el jodido ex convicto mas de una vez para alejarlo de su amigo. De una vez por todas, lo dejo de joder... Sentia por fin, que podia respirar tranquilo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Volvio a la realidad al oir las palabras que salian de la boca reseca del ajeno.

-Donde esta tu puta para salvarte?-

-Vas a decirme que sigues con lo mismo?- dijo intentando conservar algo la calma y la clase, confiandose de que ya habian pasado cuatro años desde todo eso.

-No intentes hacerte el refinado... y si, sigo con lo mismo, te estuve siguiendo un tiempo, se que ese hijo de puta te cambio por otro, asi que ahora no hay nadie que te defienda-

La cara de Greg perdio todo su color de golpe, Trent lo tenia totalmente acorralado contra esa pared, tomaba de sus muñecas fuertemente. Pequeñas lagrimas derramo al darse cuenta de que volveria a vivir ese calvario y su presioso frances no estaba ahi para ayudarlo.

...

Christophe tenia un mal presentimiento, algo malo le estaba pasando a su ingles. Se encontraba ahora en la vieja casa del arbol que usaban antes como central de la resistencia. Miro con tristeza y melancolia hacia una esquina, en ella una vieja pala y una espada se encontraban apoyadas, tomo la ultima mencionada y la apreto entre sus manos, la sangre no tardo en aparecer, pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Debia salir a buscar al rubio otra vez, si le pasaba algo no se lo podria corriendo a la calle, el ruido era insoportable, se sentia desprotegido... pero nada le importo, el lo estaba llamando.

**_Apretando bien el paquete apuraste ese vaso_**

**_ saliste corriendo a la calle, él te estaba llamando._**

**_ La puta que feo que fue sin la margarita _**

**_las sirenas estan sonando y yo sin agua bendita._**

_"-Carajo Mole! no te das cuenta de que jamas tendras nada con ese pendejo! el no te ama!- Grito greg, y se levanto dispuesto a irse a la mierda, mas una mano lo tomo de la muñeca y lo detuvo._

_-Porque te importa tanto?-_

_-Porque te amo- se solto del agarre del mayor y salio corriendo, dejando al otro confundido"_

...

-Chris... donde mierda estas... - Susurro antes de recibir un desagradable beso en la boca del que le privaba de la libertad.

...

El moreno seguia fumando en las afueras del hospital, al lado suyo, un chico de cabellos rojos lo observaba como si de una obra de arte se tratara. El frio comensaba a hacerlos tiritar. Dos de la mañana.

**_La noche que rompe la copa vendiendo ilusiones,_**

**_ dejandote retazos de sueños por los rincones, _**

**_pero nena, tu risa es la magia de los rocanroles,_**

**_ tatuada llevo la marca de tus aguijones._**

-Kyle...- En ese momento se veia tan neutro como Craig Tucker.

-Si?-

-A que te referias con lo que dijiste hace un rato?- Desde dicho eso, un no incomodo silencio se apodero de ambos.

_"-Me pasaste tu, o no te diste cuenta?"_

-Acaso no se nota? estoy enamorado de ti...- hablaba como si nada, de verdad ya no le importaba mucho, simplemente queria sacarse ese peso de encima.

Stan lo miro a los ojos y comenzo a reir...

-De que carajo te ries.?- Dijo algo enojado el otro.

-De que oculte mi amor por ti por tantos años, solo por miedo al rechaso...- Se acerco y lo beso en la boca.

JAMAS VOLVERIAN A LLAMARSE SUPER MEJORES AMIGOS...

...

-Me duele el corazon Pip...-

-No te preocupes, yo te curare...-

**_Curaste todas tus heridas con agua podrida_**  
**_le mentiste al diablo tres veces vendiendole flores,_**  
**_y te llevaste en andas al angel de los perdedores._**

-No quiero sentir culpa por enviarte directo al infierno...-

-Te ayudare a que no la sientas...- Y lo beso en los labios una vez mas.

**OKey! les gusto? dejen reviews pliss!**

**Opina::**

**Chris llegara a tiempo para salvar a su ingles?**

**que pasara con stan y kyle despues de ese beso?**

**Lo continuo? porque el ultimo capi no lo leyo casi nadie y eso me deprime un poco... BEsos las amo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy vengo con otro capi! perdonenme por tardar, pero tambien tenia que actualisar mi otro fic...**

**De fondo hoy puse la c****ancion de FU****SILADOS POR LA CRUZ ROJA , se las recomiendo para escuchar (viva el rock!****) Hoy Grophe y un poco de Styl****e**

* * *

Como no tener miedo en este momento? Como no largarse a llorar? Todos tus miedos, tus traumas del pasado, vienen a joderte de nuevo. El pendejo mas peligroso del mundo, quien ya intento violarte mil y un veces, el que te toco sin ningun consentimiento tuyo, el que te veia solo como una puta. Miedo? Mas que solo eso, estaba aterrado. Miro a los ojos frios de aquel rubio que solo malos recuerdos traia, se estremesio de una manera imoactante, sus piernas amenazaban con ceder ante el peso del ingles, que a decir verdad, no era mucho; sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al sentir esas manos desagradables colarse por debajo de su camisa.

Trent daba miedo realmente, sus ojos, esos ojos frios, claros pero nada reconfortantes, esa mirada, todo, era tenebroso. Estaba enfermo...

**_Hay mucho misterio en tus ojos, nene,_**  
**_y hay mucha chispa aún en tu cerebro loco._**

-Trent...- su voz apenas si salia de su garganta -Se que nada en tu vida fue facil... pero por favor, intenta cambiar para bien...- Se oia quebrado, miedo en estado puro. Cualquiera que lo escuchara tendria piedad de el, pero Boyentt no era como todos...

**_¡Pero estás hundido en tu propia herida!_**

Todos sabian que su vida no habia sido facil, que habia sufrido, pero... Por que desquitar todo ese resentimiento contra el pobre ingles?

**_Hay muchas formas de pelar al gato_**  
**_y ¡ay! puede fusilarte hasta la Cruz Roja._**

Y es que, todo el mundo le temia, era una especie de monstruo. Cualquiera que se le cruzara lo odiaria a muerte.

**_¡En esta vieja cultura frita!_**  
**_Vas apartando a golpes tus dolores_**  
**_así, vas a ser el más premiado de la morgue._**

La vida fue una perra con el, ahora se vengaria, por cada cosa, aprendio a ocultar el dolor, el sufrimiento con el dolor y sufrimiento de los demas. Asi no terminaria bien.

-Se que duele, te entiendo, por favor dejame ir, te ayudare- Gime pidiendo piedad el rubio pequeño de ojos azules. Se calla de golpe, habia sido golpeado fuertemente en la cara por ese ex convicto.

-Callate perra!- Dijo prosiguiendo con la profanacion de ese cuerpo virginal.

**_¡Pero estás hundido en tu propia herida!_**

-Entiendelo!, te quiero ayudar!- Sus lagrimas corrian por todo su rostro -Se que el dolor no te permite pensar con claridad, tu no eres malvado en realidad!-

Otro golpe.

**_¡Pero estás hundido en tu propia herida!_**

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, siguio recibiendo unos brutales golpes en todo su cuerpo. Se sentia una mierda, totalmente humillado.

Tomo al mas pequeño por los hombros, y lo beso de una manera repugnantemente lujuriosa. Velozmente lo desvistio arrancandole la ropa literalmente. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo deteniendose en un lugar en especifico, comensando a masturbarlo de una manera desagradable. Los gemidos de dolor por parte de Gregory no tardaron en aparecer. Desnudo, en un callejon, con ese tipo abusando de el, era la peor pesadilla.

...

Corria a todo lo que le daban las piernas por las frias calles de South Park, era un lugar espantoso para estar en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada, pero Ze Mole, el mejor mercenario de todo el mundo no tenia miedo de casi nada, y es que su unica debilidad ahora era ese chico refinado. Tenia miedo, no contestaba el puto celular, lo vio salir corriendo del hospital, pero, Porque carajos no lo siguio? Ah, cierto, prefirio a un chico que no sentia nada por el que a el: su unico amigo de verdad y ademas el unico que lo amaba por ser como era.

Se acercaba a la calle 19, Oyo unos gritos cercanos, si mal no recordaba, alli habia un callejon sin salida. Entro, pero no estaba listo para ver lo que veria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

En frente del hospital Paso al Infierno, dos chicos se separaron del primer de muchos besos que se darian en la noche.

Su rostro estaba mas colorado aun que su cabello -Stan... yo.. y-yo no...- Dijo mirando al suelo muy apenado.

El moreno lo tomo por la cintura acercandolo a sus caderas, tomo su menton con su mano sobrante para que lo viera a los ojos. La diferencia de alturas se marcaba pronunciadamente.

-No tienes nada que decir- Dijo como si nada -Yo te bese, yo te amo-

-Stan?-

-Si Kyle, te amo, me escuchaste bien- Volvio a besar sus labios con mucho cariño. Duraron apenas unos 7 segundos.

-Yo tambien te amo- dijo rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus delgados brazos de niño debilucho.

Carajo! En ese momento comenso a llover.

-Mierda- Gimoteo Kyle como si de un niño pequeño se tratase -Creo que nos tenemos que ir, Nos vemos- Estaba dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Tal vez... podrias venir a dormir a mi casa- Dijo algo sonrojado el pelinegro mirando a los hermosos ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-Stanley Marsh... Es acaso eso una proposicion indecorosa?- Dijo entre risas el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...- Dijo riendo el tambien.

Kyle tomo su celular... -Okey, ya le dije a mi mama que me quedare en tu casa a jugar...-

Ambos sonrieros y se fueron caminando tomados de las manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vio al rubio en un estado deplorable, semi desnudo, con muchos moretones y algunas heridas, llorando pero casi inconciente, tirado en el suelo. Dentro de el, nacio una ira incontenible, el que sea que le haya hecho eso a su Gregory se las veria con el, lo descubriria sin importar lo que costase, y lo haria pagar todo.

Pero primero... Corrio hacia donde el moribundo cuerpo se encontraba abandonado. Lo miro con una infinita tristeza, en ese momento no lo pudo dudar mas, El, Christopher DeLorne, estaba enamorado de Gregory Fields, un jodido ingles. Miro su hermoso rostro ahora algo lastimado. Su cuerpo, lleno de moretones.

-Greg...- Susurro. Mientras lo envolvia con su campera. No podia soportaba verlo asi de herido, Como le pudieron hacer eso? Quien? Observo su cara de nuevo, era tan bello y delicado, era casi angelical, de no ser por el hecho de los golpes. Acerco sus labios a los del ajeno. -Te amo.- Dijo timidamente, como temiendo ser oido.

-Chris... Vete, estoy sucio, dejame de una puta vez, no puedes verme asi- Un desgarrador grito proviniente del rubio antes de caer en la inconciencia completamente.

-No digas estupideces, no te dejare aqui. Te amo...- Dijo aun sabiendo que nadie lo oiria, se abrazo a su ingles, y luego lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo hacia su departamento. Se sentia culpable, si le habian hecho algo de verdad malo, se las verian con el. -Fui un estupido... no me dejes...- Dijo al notar que el cuerpo ajeno se encontraba hirviendo.

* * *

**OH DIOS! hice que violaran a mi hermoso Greg! pero era necesario para que Mole se diera cuenta de lo que sentia por el!**

**En este cap use la letra de la cancion FUSILADOS POR LA CRUZ ROJA de LOS REDONDOS.**

**Opina:**

**Que te parecio?**

**Quieres un Lemon Style?**

**Que hara Christopher cuando este con un indefenso Gregory en su departamento? Greg presentara secuelas psiquicas luego de esa brutal violacion?.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin ! Lemmon! Espero les guste! **

* * *

**Christophe POV**

Las manchas de sangre en tu ropa y piel, no empañan tu hermosura. Tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de que lo mejor que pude pedir estaba en frente mio. Sinceramente, no te meresco, pero si pudieras darme otra oportunidad... Tus ojos cerrados en mi habitacion hacen que el ambiente sea aun mas deprimente. Sabes que mi casa es algo humilde, yo jamas tuve acceso a los mismos lujos que tu, tuve que pelear por todo. Y aun asi, me dices que te has enamorado de mi. No te llego ni a los talones, tu tan perfecto, yo tantos defectos.

**_En la posada del fracaso _**  
**_donde no hay consuelo ni ascensor, _**  
**_el desamparo y la humedad _**  
**_comparten colchón. _**

Miro por la ventana. Sigue lloviendo, el panorama no podia ser mas deprimente. De haberte detenido, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Ya te revise, al parecer solo te golpearon y tal vez te tocaron un poco, pero por suete nada mas. Mas aun no esta excento de culpa ese hijo de puta. Cuando lo encuentre lo matare, estoy seguro de eso. Juro con mi palabra de mercenario, que no dejare que esto le salga gratis.

Estas gimiendo, tienes fiebre. No se que hacer, estoy desesperado. No puedo salir contigo con esa tormenta, seria peor, pero ya no se me ocurre que hacer para bajar un poco tu temperatura.

**_Y cuando por la calle _**  
**_pasa la vida como un huracán, _**  
**_el hombre del traje gris _**  
**_saca un sucio calendario del bolsillo _**  
**_y grita: _**  
**_"¿Quien me ha robado el mes de abril? _**  
**_Pero, ¿cómo pudo sucederme a mí? _**  
**_¿Quién me ha robado el mes de abril? _**  
**_Lo guardaba en el cajón _**  
**_donde guardo el corazón." _**

Como pude ser tan ciego? Me odio! me odio y no dejare de decirlo! Tweek era solo un capricho, nada mas.

Me inclino hacia ti, unas cuantas lagrimas caen por mi cara, llegan hasta tus manos, sin darme cuenta dejo escapar un suave - Je t'aime (te amo)- Cierro los ojos y sonrio al darme cuenta de que por fin acepte lo que siento por ti.

-Je t'aime (te amo)- Vuelvo a decirlo innumerables veces hasta que de pronto...hay una respuesta.

-I love you too (yo tambien te amo)- Tu voz, esa fue tu voz... desesperado busco tu rostro. Tus ojos prendidos de nuevo, esos dos hermosos faros azules volvieron a iluminar todo mi ser.

Solo puse mi dedo en tu boca, indicandote que no te esforzaras en hablar, para luego darte un suave beso en los labios.

Me acoste a tu lado a esperar que se te pase la fiebre, tu te quedaste dormido. Cuando estuviste mejor ya pude cerrar los ojos en paz. Me quede dormido a tu lado.

**Fin Christophe POV**

...

Los dos chicos llegaron a la casa del de cabellos azabaches tomados de la mano. Stan hurgo un rato en sus bolsillos hasta que por fin encontro la llave. Entraron a la casa intentando no hacer ningun ruido, pero riendo lo mas bajito posible.

Kyle habia ido a dormir miles de veces a la casa de Stan, pero nunca se sonrojo tanto al ver su cama. Es que ahora las cosas ya no serian como antes. Eran super-mejores amigos, y usaban esa habitacion para jugar, pero ahora serian otro tipo de juegos, por que ahora eran novios.

El moreno ya estaba decido, sabia perfectamente lo que queria hacer ahora, asi que se apresuro a poner la traba en la puerta. Se acerco lenta, pero peligrosamente al pelirrojo y mordio su el lobulo de su oido para luego susurrarle al oido.

-Que malo que los judios no crean en el infierno, porque te llevare ahi mismo esta noche- Kyle se estremecio totalmente, nunca imagino conocer ese lado de su amigo.

Stan deposito un tierno beso apacionado en la boca del pelirrojo que profundiso el beso abrazandolo por el cuello, el moreno lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Las peligrosas manos de Stan bajaban peligrosamente hasta llegar hacia sus gluteos, al sentir ese contacto descarado solto un gemido que se ahogo en los labios del otro.

El beso se extendio hasta todo lo que les dieron los pulmones, se separaron por falta de aire. -Te amo- dijo Stan recuperando el aliento. Se dejaron caer en la cama y volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Al rato, el moreno se las ideo para despojar al judio de su camperon verde, dejandolo solo en camisa, sin separarse del beso.

Saboreaba el cuello de su adorable novio, mordia y lamia toda la extension de este, mientras se sacaba su propio abrigo. Kyle rodeo la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y se colgo de su cuello, mientras el otro apretaba sus gluteos sensualmente. Pronto ambos se encontraban sin camisas,el pelirrojo de Jersey admiro el torso desnudo de su pareja, sus abdominales bien marcados, mientras Hippie contemplaba la obra de arte que era el menor, sus hermosos cabellos rizados rojizos como el mas bello atardecer, tan delgado, tan pequeño intentaba tratarlo con la mayor delicadesa posible.

Kyle miro a su novio por unos segundos, mientras este le besaba el cuello, y suavemente deposito un tierno beso en su pecho, poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo hasta volver a la boca, donde se convirtio en una lucha lengua contra lengua. Ya no habia vuelta atras.

Stan, sin poder resistirlo ni un solo segundo mas, bajo sus pantalones y con una mirada le indico al otro que hiciera lo mismo.

La habitacion estaba totalmente en silencio, los chicos ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca ajena, por mas plaser que sintiesen, no podian dejar que los descubran. Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, se besaron en la boca, y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

...

Los pajaros comensaron a cantar, y un insolente sol, como un ladron entro por la ventana.

El castaño abrio sus ojos lentamente, y se sobresalto al no ver a Gregory durmiendo a su lado, mas cuando levanto la vista, el ingles estaba en frente suyo con una bandeja con el desayuno. Sonrio estupidamente y se levanto a besar a quien a partir de ahora era su novio.

Se acerco al oido de ojiazul y susurro:_- Je ne t'aime plus Mon amour Je ne t'aime plus Tous les jours (_Te quiero más, Mi amor, Te quiero más Cada día)-

* * *

**_Record! dos actualisaciones en un solo dia! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI!_**

**_poR FIN LEMMON! =)_**

**_oPINEN! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! LAS AMO!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, perdonen por la tardanza pero les traigo aqui el nuevo capitulo. No tenia idea de que escribir, y por eso tarde tanto.**

**okey...este fic no se extendera mucho mas que dos capitulos mas despues de este. Ya concluí el Dip con el lemmon del capitulo 5. Concluí el Style con el lemmon del capitulo 8... Es decir me faltan concluir 3 parejas mas. Hoy vamos por el Bunny...**

* * *

Nunca senti algo asi, Nunca en toda mi vida senti que era capaz de dar todo, dejar todos mi vicios por alguien. Y que hago ahora? Aqui como todo un romantico, cosa que es todo lo contrario a lo que soy en realidad, en frente de su casa con flores.

Toco la puerta? Me voy?  
Estara?  
Le agradara mi regalo?  
Y si sus padres ya volvieron y me atienden y se enojan con migo, me hechan, me prohiben ver a su hijo, y lo castigan a el? ._. Creo que me estoy pareciendo a Tweek.

Mis manos tocan el timbre una sola vez. En unos segundos veo al pequeño Butters bajo el humbral de la puerta. Que bonito se ve. Acaso es esa una remera de Hello Kitty?

-Kenny?- Me dice algo nervioso y sonrojandose al ver las flores.

Rapidamente lo tomo por la cintura atrayendolo a mi cuerpo, el suelta un leve gemido por lo sorpresivo de mi accionar. Entro en su casa sin separarme del pequeño. El no dice ni una palabra.

-Vine porque ya no aguanto mas- Levanto la mano libre con la que sostengo el ramo de tulipanes -Son para ti- Me acerco peligrosamente a su oido y le susurro -Creo que te estoy empezando a amar- Para luego darle un fugaz beso en la boca.

Me separo del todo de su cuerpo, parece estar en estado de shock, sus rodillas amenazan con dejar de sostenerlo, es evidente por la manera en la que tiemblan. Miro a sus ojos totalmente abiertos, creo que estoy empezando a sentir miedo... Solo falta saber que es lo que el piensa de lo que le revele... Me correspondera?

**Si tú me amaras,  
Si fueras mío,  
Tendría la gloria,  
Sin ir al cielo...**

Y pensandolo bien, si me corresponde seria un milagro. El es un adorable, inocente, dulce, amable, lindo, inteligente, casi un angelito... Yo en cambio, rudo, pervertido, terco, algo grosero, molesto, aunque tambien sea inteligente, soy casi todo lo contrario a el.

De un momento a otro estoy en un total trance, son sus ojos, me perdi en ellos, tan profundos, de un hermoso azul claro, casi turquesa.

**El mundo, poco me importaría,  
****Porque contigo, me bastaría**

-No se que decir...- Dice en un tono casi inaudible.

-Di que me amas... Di que eres mio- Dije acercandome unos pasos hacia el.

-No puedo, Kenny, se perfectamente que clase de persona eres, de esos que solo te utilizan para coger y luego te dejan tirado- Una cristalina lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla blanca.

-Butters... Debo decir que eso es verdad, pero te puedo asegurar que tu eres diferente... Es la primera vez que miro a una persona mas alla de su cuerpo, y no es porque fisicamente seas feo ni mucho menos ya que eres hermoso, no dejo de pensar en ti. Tengo la constante necesidad de estar a tu lado siempre. Eres mi primer y unico amor-

**Este cariño, corazón, no tiene rival...**  
**Di que me amas, di que eres mío...**  
**My one and only love...**

Una vez que escucho lo que el rubio mayor tenia para decirle, Butters no pudo resistir sus impulsos y se apresuro a besar los labios ajenos, un beso totalmente casto, que trasmitia miles de emociones.

Al separarse, el rubio mas pequeño dijo al oido del mayor algo que hizo que este no pudiera ser mas feliz...

"Te amo, soy tuyo"

******Este cariño, corazón, no tiene rival...**  
**Di que me amas, di que eres mío...**  
**My one and only love...**

******...**

Desayunaron alegremente, ahora que pusieron en claro sus sentimientos, se sentian mucho mejor. Gregory se encontraba vestido solamente con sus boxers y una camisa de Ze Mole que le quedaba algo grande. Sus cabellos dorados se encontraban despeinados, sus ojos entrecerrados, su rostro luminoso... se veia tan lindo, tan sexy.

Christophe se relamio los labios al verlo de esa manera... toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba llendose a un lugar no muy... conveniente, y la forma en la que se habia acomodado el rubio tampoco ayudaba. Estaba acostado a su lado, su boca daba contra la oreja del castaño haciendo que este pudiera oir a la perfeccion su respiracion... En pocas palabras: Mole Jr estaba despertando.

El frances miro a su camarada ingles de arriba a abajo, este al sentir aquella mirada tan extraña lo miro... -Que pasa Chirs?- El era el unico que tenia permitido llamarlo de esa manera.

No respondio, en cambio, tomo al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente.

Sus cuerpos comensaban a subir de temperatura. Pronto, ambos se habian despojado mutuamente de sus camisas. Christophe recorria el cuerpo de Gregory sin cuidado alguno. Sus manos acariciaban lenta y sensualmente sus tetillas haciendo que el gimiera. A el ingles no le gusto nada la idea de sentirse sometido por un frances, asi que en el momento en el que este se atrevio a tocar su entrepierna el lo suujeto fuertemente de las muñecas.

...

-Y... entonces, quieres ser mi novio?- Dijo Kenny acariciando la mejilla del otro rubio.

Butters le sonrio de una manera muy dulce. -Es necerario que aun despues de todos esos besos me lo preguntes?-

Mccormic sonrio.

-Y... cambiando de tema... Tu te sientes listo como para...?- se detuvo en ese instante.

-Sexo?- pregunto Butters seriamente sorprendiendo a Kenny, el se lo imaginaba algo mas inocente.

-Si...-

-No... quiero seguir virgen hasta los 18-Dijo secamente-

Kenny solo resoplo.

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que sii!

Bueno... Opinen,como siempre si quieren dejen reviews respondiendo mis preguntas...

Gregory va a tomar control sobre la SITUACION con Christophe

A Kenny le gustara la idea de la abstinencia hasta que Butters tengo 18? Es decir faltan algunos meses, pero Kenny es Kenny...

Les gusto? Que les parecio?


	10. Chapter 10

**OTRO CAPITULO!**

**BUENO. LES TRAIGO SU AMADO LEMMON BOLA DE PERVERTIDAS XD... BESITOS! ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Cancion de hoy: MOTHER, de PINK FLOID**

* * *

Christophe recorria el cuerpo de Gregory sin cuidado alguno. Sus manos acariciaban lenta y sensualmente sus tetillas haciendo que el gimiera. A el ingles no le gusto nada la idea de sentirse sometido por un frances, asi que en el momento en el que este se atrevio a tocar su entrepierna el lo suujeto fuertemente de las muñecas.

Mole sonrio de lado al notar el accionar de su refinado amigo... -Que intentas hacer?- Pregunto divertido, Greg le respondio con un beso en la boca, bastante apasionado.

-De que carajo te ries...?- Dijo algo molesto el rubio al ver que el frances no dejaba de carcajear.

-De que no vas a lograr tu cometido..- Le dijo con una voz muy sensual en el oido. Se solto del agarre ajeno y se puso sobre aquel rubio. Se besaron otra vez, parecia una gran batalla, Por que luchaban? Por el orgullo, eran demasiado orgullosos como para dejarse dominar.

Luego de muchas caricias delicadas y en los lugares justos, Gregory se fue doblegando, tal vez... no estaria tan mal. Se dejo llevar por el castaño, y se deleitaba con sus manos. Christophe sintio no poder soportar mas. De pronto, se decidio a bajar los boxers de su amado principe, si por que eso era Gregory, un lindo señorito, adinerado, con clase... justo el tipo de chico que el odiaba, pero algo, no sabia que, hizo que este rubio se convirtiera en su maldito primer amor. Se quito los pantalones y los arrojo a otro lado de la habitacion, subio la mirada para encontrar a su "Novio" con un gran sonrojo en la mejillas, pero con la mirada retadora (Como lo dije antes, orgullosos de mierda)

-Vas a hacerlo de una buena vez?- Dijo sonriendo de lado el mas chico.

-Eso quiere decir que estas muriendo de ganas de que te haga mio?- Dijo riendo Chris con su hermoso acento frances.

-Vete a la mierda...- Dijo ofendido el ingles.

-Claro que no, mon amour...- Dijo sensualmente Mole. Y asi volvio a besar los labios de ese adorable ingles. El castaño llevo sus dedos a la boca del rubio y este los lamio hasta que estuvieron mojados, luego, los llevo a la entrada de Gregory para introducirlos hasta que se acostumbrase.

Una corriente electrica recorrio la espalda de Gregory al sentir que algo irrumpia en su cuerpo. El dolor no tardo en llegar.

-Mierda- murmuro para si mismo a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de el castaño.

Luego, un dedo se convirtio en dos, dos en tres y asi hasta que con un tierno beso en los labio, Christophe le hizo saber lo que continuba.

-Solo hazlo...- Dijo mirando hacia un lado. De verdad queria eso, el amaba tanto a Christopher. -Y antes que nada... Sigo siendo virgen... Trent...- Al decir ese nombre una lagrima cayo por su mejilla -El no me hizo nada, me toco, me golpeo, pero nada mas, seras el primero...- Beso los labios del castaño -Ojala sintieras por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti- Dicho esto cerro los ojos.

El topo solo lo miraba asombrado, lo de que no le hicieron nada era un gran alivio, pero lo que dijo lugo... -Yo si te amo, no es solo calentura- Dijo acercandose de nuevo al rubio, tomo su rostro entre sus manos -Je t'aime...- Volvio a unir sus labios.

Y asi, comenzo a penetrarlo, lentamente para no hacerlo sufrir. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no tardaron en llegar, ambos cuerpos sudados moviendose a un compas perfecto, todo era magico.

Cuando no pudieron aguantarlo mas, Amdos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Christophe dentro de Gregory y Gregory en el pecho de Christophe. Una sonrisa de felicidad pura se dibujo en los labios de ambos y se durmieron abrazados.

...

Clyde bajo las escaleras corriendo, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Al abrirla en el umbral se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que su "buen amigo" Token. Ese dia se veia especialmente sexy.

-Hola To..- Alcanso a decir, ya que en ese momento su amigo afromericano lo habia empujado contra la pared y comenzo a besarlo con desesperacion. El castaño le correspondio al instante.

Cuando se separaron, cabe aclarar que por falta de nuestro queridisimo oxigeno, Token sonrio ladeando la cabeza.

-Te vez muy lindo sonrojado- Dijo el chico Black, cosa que provoco que el castaño ocultara su rostro en el pecho ajeno, moria de verguenza.

-Vamos- Dijo ahora tomandole la mano -Estas seguro de que quieres esto?-

-Muy seguro- Se volvieron a besar, un tierno y casto beso. Entraron a la casa.

-Mama, papa...- dijo Clyde algo nervioso.

-Que pasa cariño?.. ah hola Token!- Dijo la señora Donovan, ella queria mucho a ese chico, ya que era el mejor amigo de su hijo, se la pasaba en su casa y ademas era muy bueno.

-Bueno...- Comenso Clyde tomando la mano de Token, respiro profundo y... -Token es mi novio-

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al notar que los dos adultos no hicieron mas que sonreir.

-No van a decir nada?- Dijo el chico casi en un berrinche. De seguro si hubiesen dicho algo el se hubiese ofendido, y todo porque era, todavia un niño.

-No te preocupes hijo- Dijo su madre con una voz que solo demostraba comprension.

-Ya sabiamos que te gustaba Token, ademas sabemos que el es un buen chico y podemos confiar en el- Continuo su padre.

Clyde quedo con una perfecta expresion de poker face.

-Bueno chicos los dejamos solos, tenemos que ir a comprar- Dijo su madre canturreando mientras arrastraba a su esposo fuera de la casa, oyeron el auto arrancar e irse a toda velocidad.

-Jajajajajajajajaja!- Token no pudo contener la risa. -Osea que tus padres siempre supieron que eras un perfecto marica- Seguia riendo.

El castaño finjio un puchero -Callate..- Pero luego la risa se le contagio. De pronto, se callaron y hubo un silencio, pero no incomodo, de un segundo a otro estaban besandose apasionadamente sobre el sofa.

...

-El paciente Tweak ya puede retirarse- Una enfermera que entraba a la habitacion despertando a un pelinegro que habia pasado todo un fin de semana durmiendo alli.

-Gah! Craig! me puedo ir!- Dijo sonriendo Tweek.

-Pero debera estar vigilado constantemente durante unos tres dias mas- Mierda! Quien lo vigilaria? Sus padres no volverian hasta dentro de dos semanas?

-No se preocupe, me encargare de eso- Dijo aquella voz nasal.

-Esta bien, adios- Dijo retirandose.  
-Ngh.. Craig, quien me va a cuidar?- Dijo preocupado por lo que habia dicho la enfermera.  
El pelinegro se acerco al oido del rubio y le hablo con un tono de voz que transmitia tranquilidad pura -Te dije que no te iba a descuidar nunca mas, Tweek, me voy a quedar en tu casa para cuidarte...- Y beso los labios del pequeño paranoico.

Craig comenzo a guardar las pertenencias de Tweek, mientras este se vestia. En menos de 15 minutos ambos comensaron a caminar

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, disculpenme por tardar tanto, pero tuve algunos problemitas...**

**Opinen, las amo, bye!**


	11. Y por fin el fin

~Nada como ir junto a la par~

-Gran final de: El que toca toca, la suerte es loca-

Hola, me llamo Tweek Tweak, tengo 24 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblo montañoso en Colorado, South Park.

Hace unos pocos años, mi amigo Clyde habia organisado una fiesta en su casa, creo que eramos solo doce personas, pero fue todo muy divertido, bebimos un poco, escuchamos musica, conversamos, algunos fumaban en la parte de atras de la casa mientras otros hacian quien sabe que carajo. En un momento determinado de la fiesta, creo que algo asi como a las tres de la mañana, al dueño de casa se le dio por organizar un juego... El estupido juego de la botella, ese maldito juego de mierda, que no pienso jugar nunca mas en mi vida.

A los primeros a los que les toco besarse fue a Stan y a Damien... pero eso no complico en nada sus relaciones con sus ¿"novios"? (Damien con Pip, y Stan con Kyle) No, creo que no eran novios... creo que solo eran amigos, pero estoy seguro de que habia algo mas que eso.

El verdadero problema fue cuando me toco besarlo a Clyde, creo que fue el momento de mas presion de toda mi vida. La cosa fue asi, nos besamos, y de verdad fue muy apasionado, y debo admitir que me gusto, me gusto y mucho, pero yo no siento por Clyde nada mas que una simple y hermosa amistad. Bueno, la cosa es que cuando nos separamos, Damien se "preocupo" por Craig, ya que el sabia que el y yo eramos algo mas que amigos, a pesar de que el nunca me haya pedido formalmente para salir, solia venir a mi casa, me besaba, me tocaba, y una que otra vez me habia dicho que me amaba. Entonces fue cuando Tucker la cago, en frente de todos me insulto, me humillo, por el simple hecho de ser demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sentia algo por mi.

Subi hasta el baño corriendo, una vez ahi pense en la idea de quitarme la vida, tome una navaja, me corte las venas, y comence a desangrarme.

Lugo de eso, cuando desperte en el hospital, Craig me pidio disculpas. Yo no podia decirle que no, el es lo que mas amo en la vida.. Cuando me dieron el alta el me cuido hasta que mi familia volvio de ese viaje de negocios. Alli fue cuando comenzamos a salir oficialmente.

Hoy en dia, ya pasados varios años , me atrevo a decir que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo. Tengo a la persona que quiero a mi lado, le dijimos a mis padres, ellos nos aceptaron muy contentos. Sus padres aun no lo saben, Thomas es un maldito homofobico, pero nos estamos preparados para lanzarle la bomba en cualquier momento, tampoco queremos estar ocultandonos para siempre. Y tal vez, cuando lo hagamos le pregunte si quiere que nos vallamos a vivir juntos, porque muy pronto nos graduaremos, yo de psicologo (que ironico) y el de publicista.

Le he pedido tanto a dios  
que al final oyo mi voz  
por la noche a mas tardar  
yendo juntos a la par

Yo lo sabia, luego de que me dieran el alta, me entere de la gran noticia, Stan y Kyle comenzaron a salir el mismo dia en el que me internaron... yo digo, Por que no asumieron sus sentimientos, que eran tan obvios, antes?  
Conociendo a la madre de Kyle, el no le dijo nada a ella ni a su padre, y Stan de seguro no le dijo nada a los suyos.  
Pero cuando uno los ve, se nota que son muy felices. No viven en la misma casa ni nada, pero se la pasan juntos... a escondidas de sus progenitores. Kyle pronto se recibira de abogado, y Stan de veterinario.

Cartas de amor en el hall  
se secan con el sol  
lejos de la gran ciudad  
ella es mi felicidad  
nada como ir juntos a la par

Damien y Pip? Bueno, ellos obviamente salen pero no se lo dicen a nadie... Creo que Damien es muy... "YO SOY EL ANTICRISTO Y NO SIENTO NADA"... Pero estoy seguro que ama mucho a ese adorable ingles, y obviamente es correspondido, se nota cuando el rubio lo mira, un hermoso brillo en sus azules ojos.

Nada como ir juntos a la par  
y caminos desandar  
el honor no lo perdí,  
ese el héroe que hay en mí  
nada como ir juntos a la par

Butters y Kenny! Esa historia es graciosa... Luego de empezar a salir unos dias luego de mi incidente, se atrevieron a comunicarselo al señor y a la señora Stoch, ellos castigaron a Butters y hecharon al pobre Kenny de la casa, les prohibieron verse de nuevo. Al dia siguiente, Butters se habia convertido en el vampiro incastigable, sus padres no pudieron hacer nada para impedir que se fuera de la casa. Como Kenny tenia trabajo,en una inmoviliaria, todo gracias a sus encantos, no ganaba como un principe, pero cubria lo necesario para que, junto con los ahorros de Leopold pudieran alquilar un departamento. Ahora viven juntos, Kenny fue ascendido por su gran carisma a la hora de vender, y Butters esta cursando su ultimo año en Letras.

Se su nombre, se su edad  
y sus gustos en la intimidad  
cuando un corazón se entrega  
y el mañana nunca llega  
que más, puedo hacer

Clyde y Token, bueno, sus padres ya sabian a la perfeccion que ellos se tenian ganas desde antes que se lo comunicaran. Clyde sufrio una gran crisis durante unos dias por el hecho de que sus padres le hubiesen confesado que ya sospechaban que era homosexual.  
Unos meses despues de eso, los padres de Clyde fallesieron en un accidente, eso lo dejo debastado, pero por suerte, conto siempre con la compania mia y de Craig (somos sus mejores amigos) y obviamente el apoyo incondicional de Token y su familia, que lo invitaron a vivir a su casa. Hasta el dia de hoy, vive alli, pero creo que planean comprar una casa. Clyde esta llendo en busca de la paz interior... hace terapias alternativas, esas cosas. Token ya es arquitecto.

Nada como ir juntos a la par  
y caminos desandar  
el honor no lo perdí,  
ese el héroe que hay en mí  
nada como ir juntos a la par..

Lo que mas me choco cuando me entere de lo que habia ocurrido fue cuando escuche lo de Christophe y Gregory. Creo que me senti algo culpable, pero si hay algo que aprendi en mi profesion, es que no se puede guardar culpa por algo que no se podia evitar.  
Supe que Gregory se marcho del hospital corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Christophe creia sentir algo por mi, tambien supe que mientras estaba solo en la calle fue atacado por un hijo de puta que estaba loco, y estaba enamorado de el. Pero por suerte, Chris lo rescato del frio de la noche y lo llevo a su casa... no se que habran hecho alla, pero se que despues de eso son pareja oficial. Greg estudia para ser profesor de algo, pero sigue administrando la carrera de Ze Mole como mercenario, y organiza La Resistance.  
A pesar de que vivan peleando por su orgullo se aman mucho, eso se nota muy facilmente.

Nada como ir juntos a la par.

_~Fin~_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado mi final...**_

_**Por favor, me gustaria sus opiniones...**_

_**Gracias por seguir este fic... Las amo!**_


End file.
